


La Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Romance, Valentine text
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes écrits pour le Saint Valentin aux personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup. Challenge de Saint Valentin du Collectif Noname 2020
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Ikuto/Yukito, Pikachu/Charizard | Lizardon, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Tante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts), [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts), [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts), [Arthur_V_Alder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/gifts), [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Petit mot : Bonjour Lanae, ce texte est pour toi. Ce fandom, je m'y attendais absolument pas avant de commencer l'anime. Mais grâce à toi et Ny, je m'y suis mis. Je regrette pas. donc je t'offre un petit texte sur ce fandom fantastique. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Encore et toujours voyager, certains trouveront cela agréable, mais Gojyo en avait plus qu’assez. Il mordilla férocement la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Si même ce tube de nicotine ne soulageait pas son agacement, il ne lui restait plus qu’une solution. Draguer et boire. Mais il était loin de la ville et qui plus est en compagnie de trois hommes. Trois amis qui avec lui parcourait le monde en quête de trésors archéologique. Si Sanzo était le plus renseigné sur l’histoire, lui était le plus doué dans les langues. Il servait souvent d’interprète à son groupe. Le conducteur du véhicule, Hakkai s’arrêta. Délivrer par cet arrêt, l’homme aux cheveux rouges descendit de l’habitacle. 

« Enfin, je peux me dérouiller les jambes.  
\- Si je regarde la carte gps. Nous sommes à encore plusieurs heures du site de fouille. Désolé Gojyo.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est parce que tu es le plus doué dans ton domaine et que supporte cet ours que tu as été choisi... »

L’ours saisit son cou entre ses mains. L’historien serra un peu. 

« C’est moi l’ours ? Monsieur, je drague tout ce qui bouge ? Vous avez de la chance que je vous apprécie un peu, bande de crétins.  
\- Tu serais bien embêté sans nous surtout. Même ce singe finirait par te manquer. »

L’homme aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules avant de piquer une cigarette à l’expert en langue. 

« Mouais… Passe-moi du feu. »

Gojyo roula des yeux et lui tendit son briquet. Le singe était un jeune garçon passionné par l’histoire et accessoirement un estomac sur pattes, ce denier se nommait Goku, Son Goku. L’historien avait une affection particulière pour cet étudiant plein de bonne volonté. Quand il avait fait appel à ses services, il était déjà en compagnie de ce garçon. 

Le polyglotte récupéra son briquet et se dirigea vers Hakkai. Ce dernier était en train de tracer sur la carte faite de papier leur chemin. Ils semblaient aller droit, mais de plus près, il pouvait voir les légères modifications de la ligne. 

« On ne s’est pas trop éloigné.  
\- Non pour une fois. Mais désolé, pas de halte à la ville, ce soir, c’est nuit dans nos tantes.  
\- Ne t’en fait pas. Je laisse Goku supporter Sanzo. Tu partages l’autre avec moi.  
\- Comme d’habitude. »

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis un moment, bien avant qu’ils partent en vadrouille pour le compte d’un historien grognon. Hakkai pouvait conduire n’importe quel véhicule sur cette planète. Il n’avait pas été compliqué pour lui de convaincre Sanzo de l’engager, lui aussi. Depuis les deux hommes s’était vu attribuer la deuxième tante dans laquelle ils dormaient ensemble. 

« Tu m’excuseras d’ailleurs, je risque d’être tactile Hakkai.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est pas comme si ce n’était pas arrivé avant.  
\- Qu’est que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu n’as qu’à te souvenir de tes péripéties quand t’es bourré... »

Et Hakkai le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Qu’avait-il pu faire alcooliser… Il se le demandait bien.


	2. Chaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnges ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Petit mot : Eli, ce texte est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Tes mots incongrus et ta gentillesse fait de toi une personne en or. Je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir rencontrée. J'espère que nous passeront encore d'agréables moments.

Encore un trottoir trop haut pour ses roues, Professeur Xavier détestait ces villes trop grandes et les infrastructures. Tout était fait pour les gens valides, pas pour lui. Il fit tout de même le tour, il sourit quand il vit quelqu’un l’aider. Il roula encore quelques instants avant de vérifier l’heure sur sa montre. Il était en avance, Erik viendrait. Son cœur battait si fort que s’en était presque douloureux. Cet homme si brillant faisait attention à lui. Oh, il savait bien que son cerveau génial y était pour quelque chose, mais cette rencontre en dehors de ces mots échangés sur ordinateur faisait un peu peur. Ils s’étaient rencontré sur un site parlant d’un domaine qui parlait de la biologie et la génétique. Bien que sur certains points, ils n’étaient pas d’accord. Dans l’ensemble, ils étaient plutôt sur la même longueur d’onde. Pour que son interlocuteur le reconnaisse, il avait opté pour une cravate bleu électrique. Il réajusta sa chemise gris anthracite avec un petit sourire. Il ne lui restait qu’à attendre. Il avait eu tellement peur d’être en retard qu’il était en avance. Il se mit dans un coin où les bousculades seraient plus rare, sa chaise pouvait encaisser les chocs, mais certains passants ne contrôlait pas la force de leur cheminement. Il serra la barre de fer qui lui permettait d’avancer. Ça l’aidait à se calmer un peu. 

« Oh, tu es sûrement la personne que je cherche... »

Une voix derrière lui se fit entendre. Avec une manœuvre plutôt habile, l’homme dans sa chaise pu voir son interlocuteur, qui comme lui avait opté pour un accessoire bleu électrique. Il sien était une pochette de sa veste. Ce qui ajoutait une touche fantaisiste à son ensemble plutôt commun pour un homme d’affaire. Enfin, si ce dernier en était un. 

« Oui, tu es Prof X, enchanté de te voir en face de moi. Difficile d’imaginer quelqu’un derrière un pseudonyme. Erik, mais, ça, tu le savais déjà.  
\- Et moi, c’est Charles Xavier.  
\- Ce qui explique le X. Content de savoir ton vrai nom.  
\- De rien, je n’osais pas trop, on ne sait jamais sur Internet.  
\- Prudent le petit, je suppose que c’est mieux. »

Les deux hommes parlèrent quelques minutes devant le restaurant, rigolant et débattant sur pleins de sujets divers et varié. Après ça, ils restèrent dans l’établissement. Ils avaient choisi un petit restaurant qui proposait des bons plats, mais dans lequel aucune réservation était nécessaire. L’homme dans sa chaise s’installa derrière la table.

« En fait, tu n’as rien dit à propos de ma chaise ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Que tu sois visé dans cette chaise dois t’embêter plus que moi. En plus, ça ne change rien à ce que je t’ai dit. J’apprécie de parler avec toi. Au moins, tu ne me juges pas. Même si certaines de mes idées sont parfois dangereuses. Tu as su les calmer assez pour que mes collaborateurs ne fuient pas en courant.  
\- Je ne suis qu'un fan de science en chaise roulante.  
\- Et un passionné plus expérimentée dans bien des domaines que certains. Franchement, je t’embaucherai bien Charles.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.  
\- On essaye un peu, tu n’as rien à perdre. »

Effectivement, il n’avait rien à perdre. Il apprendrait ainsi à connaître cet homme si particulier.


	3. Espace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot : Ny, bonne Valentin, écrire cette originale m'a beaucoup amusé. Te parler quotidiennement fait partie de ces choses dont je ne pourrai me passer. Comme Ikuto, j'ai ce besoin d'être rassuré régulièrement que l'autre ne m'oublie pas. Tes moment joyeux comme tristes ne sont jamais une gêne. on a tous nos moments difficiles. Mon petit Kuroko, prends soin de toi encore cette année. (Et oui, ce texte est un gros clin d'oeil à Gundam)

Ikuto posa une main sur rambarde, la vision qu’il avait sur l'espace était belle et dangereuse. Il lâcha un soupir. Il remercia l’apesanteur et le calme actuel pour rendre la situation moins compliquée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, combattre ses ennemis étaient normal, alors pourquoi ce garçon aux cheveux blancs était un ennemi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le retirer de son esprit. Il n’y avait pas une lueur d’espoir pour la paix. Si ce garçon pouvait se montrer bien veillant, d’autres comme lui le pouvait. Il serra ce qui le retenait. Il sentit la présence de sa maman de cœur, son capitaine. 

« Capitaine Tanisuka ! »

Le jeune homme pensif lui fit un signe militaire, ce qui fit rire la demoiselle.

« Repos Soldat Kamosu. Je voulais voir à propos de ce qui s’est passé l’autre jour.  
\- Vous n’avez pas lu mon rapport ?  
\- je l’ai lu, mais je voulais la version réelle sans les ronds de jambes et le jargon militaire qui incombe ta position… Je ne te dénoncerai pas, tu le sais…  
\- Capitaine…  
\- Sylvie, s’il te plaît Ikuto.  
\- Sylvie, j’ai rencontré un pilote, quand mon armure mobile est tombée en panne. Un pilote ennemi. Il m’a sauvé, j’étais gravement blessé après l’attaque du Général Gaku sur notre vaisseau.  
\- C’est grâce à lui que tu es entier donc, bien qu’il soit ennemi, j’aimerais le remercier. Les pilotes comme toi ne cours pas les rues, surtout paré à défendre la terre.  
\- Si toutes ces batailles étaient vaines ? Et si ce conflit pouvait se résoudre. On ne peut pas s’entendre avec ceux nés dans les stations spatiales, c’est unilatéral ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Ikuto, j’aimerais que ton attachement pour ce garçon ne soit pas qu’une étoile dans l’immensité de l’espace. Que nos dirigeants décident de cesser tout ça.  
\- J’espère tellement le revoir, mais je devrai le combattre, je n’ai pas envie….  
\- Tu es amoureux. Amoureux d’un spatial. »

Ikuto hocha la tête, ces quelques jours avec ce garçon perdu au milieu de nul part avait tout changé. Il avait découvert un jeune homme sensible, curieux et peu prompt à se battre. C’était l’oncle de ce pilote qui l’avait poussé dans cette direction. Cet oncle qui avait sûrement la place d’un père, comme Sylvie était devenue sa famille. 

« Sylvie, ce garçon et sûrement d’autres spatiaux n’ont rien contre les Terriens.  
\- Je le sais, laisse-moi m’occuper de ces histoires compliquées et va draguer ton spatial.  
\- Sylvie s’il te plaît ! »

La dame rit et s’en alla non sans frotter la tête du jeune homme. Ce dernier un peu grognon alla aider les mécaniciens pour entretenir son armure mobile. La prochaine fois, il l’appellerait, il pourrait le convaincre de cesser le combat. Peut-être que ses mots pourraient le toucher. Il l’espérait du moins. Ikuto risquait gros pour son sauveur, très gros. Ce Yukito le méritait, méritait d’avoir une vie plus tranquille, celle que ce dernier souhaitait.


	4. Donjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Petit mot : Arthy, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es devenu un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup. Ton talent pour le dessin et tes rires sont un rayon de soleil dans ce monde parfois gris. Ce soleil, tu l'as en toi mon beau. J'espère que je ne te perds pas avec tout ces noms de pokémons. Je m'inspire grandement d deuxième opus du jeu Donjon Mystère

Il n’était pas facile d’être un Pikachu en pleine mission dans un donjon mystère rempli de pokémons sol. Mais le jeune pokémon nommé Nath n’allais pas faillir à sa mission. Son partenaire comptait sur lui. Ce pokémon qui avait été là quand il avait douté de lui. Qui le rassurait souvent en lui disant qu’il était fort évolué ou non. Cette force, c’était celle de son cœur. Son partenaire était un Dracaufeu nommé Charles si ses ailes étaient pratique pour survoler les étroits couloirs. Ce n’était pas simple de le suivre quand il s'éloignait en planant. Heureusement pour la souris électrique, son ami le portait parfois. Pas toujours. Il n’était pas une monture après tout. 

« Nath, tout va bien ?  
\- Ces fichus Taupiqueurs ne cessent pas d’utiliser Ampleur, je sens ma vie défiler avant que je prenne une énième baie Oran.  
\- Désolé d’avoir accepté cette mission, je sais que déteste cette zone plus que n’importe laquelle qu’on visité.  
\- Il y a pire que la Plaine Rocheuse et ses vingt étages. Il y a le donjon sous-marin a plus de cent étages qui est pire dans ce sens. Bien que j’ai l’avantage du type, contrairement à toi Charles.  
\- Ce donjon a le goût de l’enfer, mais on devait le faire pour le petit…  
\- Mana va très bien, j’en suis sûr. C’est un peu comme si on étaient parents.  
\- Parents d’un prince des mers. Tout un concept. »

Le Pikachu rit doucement en évitant habilement l’attaque lancée par un Osselait peureux. Il l’avait vu arriver cette attaque Osemerang. De très loin. Il sourit en voyant le projectile revenir à son propriétaire. Il prépara son attaque queue de fer et frappa son adversaire. Assez fort pour être tranquille un moment. Il savait qu’il se réveillerait plus tard. Comme lui se réveillait après un coup très dur. 

« Charles, tu penses parfois aux femelles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j’avoue que les seules qui comptent pour moi. C’est Lockpin, Gardevoir et Feunard. Et tu sais que je considère la dernière comme ma mère de cœur. À défaut de me souvenir de celle de ma vie humaine.  
\- Cela ne te manque pas ?  
\- Non, j’aime bien partir à l’aventure avec toi, et puis je t’aime beaucoup. Je vois mal ma vie sans toi et ta présence. Tu occupes une place de choix dans mon cœur de Dracaufeu. Qu’importe si tu es un mâle. »

Nath rit doucement, ils se hâtèrent de retrouver un criminel en fuite. Ce dernier se plaquait dans les derniers étages du donjon. Quand ils le trouvèrent, il était entouré de pokémons sol. Après maintes attaques et de soins. Le duo d’aventurier mit une corde autour du corps du fugitif et utilisèrent leur badge pour appeler Magneton.

« Criminel capturé  
\- Merci, équipe Nakama, rentrez à la base »

C’était une manière pour le policier de leur dire qui les attendait devant le poste de police, pas bien loin de la poste Bekipan. Ils sortirent du donjon grâce à un orbe bleu. Ils remettaient le pokémon recherché et rentrèrent épuisé. 

« La prochaine fois qu’on va dans cet endroit, prends July avec. Il est très utile pour les pokémons sol.  
\- Moi qui pensais que tu étais jaloux que je le prenne, alors soit.  
\- Tu es bien mignon de penser à mes sentiments. Mais je préfère être à l’abri, même rongé par jalousie. »

Charles frotta son immense museau sur le petit Pikachu.

« Idiot, je t’aime.  
\- Moi aussi. »


	5. Vol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Petit mot : Nalou, j'espère que ça te plaira. Ninja parmis les paillettes du collectif, tu es vraiment génial et Métal !!

Sherlock se gratta le menton, il savait que Watson n’avait pas tord sur cette observation. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire que c’était élémentaire à son ami. Cette part d’hésitation était de trop. Il devait plus croire à cet homme. Il hocha la tête et suivit de près l’ancien soldat. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et trouva, comme prévu un sans-abri et son chien qui aboyait. 

« Watson, vous aviez raison. Même si j’ignore pourquoi ce pauvre gars ferrait ce dont a parlé notre cliente.   
\- La faim Sherlock. La faim peut nous pousser à des choses que l’on ne peut imaginer.  
\- Vous semblez parler d’expérience.  
\- En effet. »

Watson avait vu et vécu combien de choses quand il avait fait son service militaire ? Sûrement trop pour les compter, et sa canne n’était pas qu’une simple décoration. Elle était un appui de choix pour cet homme courageux et simple. Il fallait bien quelqu’un de sa trempe pour pouvoir le supporter. Et rester avec lui, passer du temps avec ce médecin était bénéfique pour lui que pour son partenaire. Avec un génie comme le sien, bientôt le soldat suivrait son chemin, il verrait des choses, déduirait d’autres. Il avait déjà fait une belle démonstration à cet instant. Sherlock laissa Watson parler au sans-abri qui grognait plus qu’il parlait. Vu l’odeur pestilentielle qu’il sentait, l’homme n’avait pas vu de savon depuis longtemps. Il plissa le nez car il n’aimait pas trop ce genre de fragrance. 

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Sherlock ?  
\- Non, j’aimerais partir le plus vite possible.  
\- Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Le duo sortit du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient. C’était une vielle maison dont les fenêtres étaient cassées où la poussière sur les vitres était si épaisse qu’un des résident provisoire y avait tracé la silhouette d’un chien plutôt mignon. Tout dans ces lieux hurlait la précarité des gens qui y passaient.

« Je n’aimerais pas vivre ainsi. Heureusement que mes enquêtes payent bien.   
\- Assez pour qu’on puisse être dans les clous niveau finance à deux, et ce malgré tes folies hebdomadaires. Madame Hudson doit avoir une sacrée collection de boîtes à thé avec toi comme locataire.  
\- J’aime cette boisson, autant profiter des mélange de ces génies de cette boisson chaude au combien agréable et délicieuse. »

Sherlock vit Wason se retenir de rire. Il le cachait plutôt mal. Comme si une main pouvait dissimuler une hilarité comme la sienne. 

« Cesse de rire, on a du pain sur la planche. On doit expliquer à notre cliente que ce n’est pas une taupe, mais un sans-abri qui vole ses légumes et qu’elle ferait bien de sécuriser son jardin avant de nous appeler.   
\- Je sais, mais avoue sa maison sans son estomac comme guide n’est pas facile à trouver. »

Le détective hocha la tête, leur cliente était une de ses femmes peu sociale qui adorait le calme et le silence de son petit territoire.


End file.
